Bakugan Dimension Rift
by pyrosgaleforce4
Summary: After a terrible incident, all Bakugan have disappeared off the face of Earth and New Vestroia has been corrupted. Now, 20 years later, New Vestoria has been taken over by the Master and the Bakugan have lost all hope. Although the original six have long left behind their old Bakugan memories and have moved on, a new team of brawlers might be able to rise to the occasion.
1. Prologue-Disappear

**Okay, time to test my writing skills...**

**As my first fanfic, I have decided to write a next generation fic, of which I sincerely hope to not mess up or not be motivated to write. I really need someone to smack me in the face when I haven't updated in awhile...**

**By the way (I know how to use abbreviations, I just don't find them necessary, sometimes), it'll probably seem confusing at first, but hopefully it will make more sense later...hopefully... **

**Anyway, just chill and read the story, 'cause I ain't going nowhere :3**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Bakugan**

**Warning (*cough* Spoilers *cough*): In this fic there will be some angst, violence and characters deaths. And there'll be a lot of OCs as well as next generation kids...**

* * *

**Prologue-Disappear**

Out in the vast ocean, a young sailor was trying to steer his boat towards dry land. Sheets of rain had started to pour down as the sky became dark and grey. Thunder clouds started to form and the waves were getting rough. Soon, there were several cracks of thunder and lightning, and the boat was being tossed around as if it was a small ragdoll.

The sailor tried to steady the boat. Trying to keep his balance, he made an attempt to reach the sails, but he got knocked down instead. He tried again and succeeded, but he managed to rip a sail instead.

In great annoyance, the sailor tried to fix the broken sail, but had no such luck. As the storm raged on, things seemed to be getting worse and worse. The waves were getting rougher and tougher to steer through, especially with a broken sail. And as if that wasn't enough, the boat was staring to get filled with water.

Then suddenly, a huge wave started to tower above his boat. The sailor tried to turn the boat in the other direction, but a crack of lighting hit the boat, tipping the boat overboard. Then all he saw was darkness.

* * *

Rain droplets dripped down the leaves of the trees. The fallen leaves were gently being swept by the breeze and the air was damp and fresh. Shun was meditating on a dry rock, waiting for Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum to finish their training. He didn't join them as he had some training to do of his own, but since the place was so tranquil and peaceful, Shun decided to meditate to clear his mind.

Lately, Shun had been hanging less around the Battle Brawlers and had started focusing on training more. After Dan had left, Shun took over number one rank but was quickly bored by it. Most of his opponents were either novices or starstruck fans. There were times when he would get a challenging opponent, but they were rare occasions. He ended up giving the number one rank to Marucho, but he denied it and gave the ranking to Gunz, as he had a bigger chance of keeping on brawling. Apparently that hadn't go well because Gunz was quickly beaten by a brawler called Yoru Wakahisa, and now he was ranked number one.

'Master Shun!' A voice snapped Shun out of his thoughts. Shun looked up, it was Jaakor's. He was surprise that the training was done already.

'That was quick,' said Shun, 'did you finish already?'

Jaakor shook his head. 'Skytruss and Orbeum have disappeared!'

'Really?' Shun frowned. This was strange.

Jaakor sighed. 'We were perfecting our fusion ability attack, and when we were about to fuse together they just suddenly disappeared.'

Shun frowned and thought deeply. What could've happened to them? Shun turned to ask Jaakor to recall the events, but as he did, he found that Jaakor had gone. Shun wondered if Jaakor had left to search for Skytruss and Orbeum, but he was suspicious that Jaakor would leave without letting him know. Without a second thought, Shun went to find Jaakor.

* * *

'And welcome back to the battle between, Miki Ishikawa and Yoru Wakahisa!' Julie announced to the battle arena crowd. 'And just in time too, because this battle is starting to heat up!'

'Gate card set!' Yoru threw down the last gate card. He grabbed his Bakugan and threw him out on to the field. 'Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Abaven stand!'

Miki did the same. 'Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Asenath stand!'

The crowd hollered and cheered loudly in the background. In the last round, they were in a dead heat and seemed as though they were equally matched. At first the crowd booed at the challenger, Miki, thinking that she was going to lose in the first round, but, to their surprise, she proved to be a worthy opponent and countered every attack that Yoru threw at her.

Marucho and Gunz were watching from afar. They were also impressed at how the girl could keep up with him. So it was no surprise when Alice said that, based on Miki's battling record; Miki had been battling for a long time and had reached the top ten.

Mira had gone back to Vestal, after she received an urgent call from Ace and Baron. When she had left, Alice had come to Bakugan City. Originally, her grandfather was going to go himself, to finish off his research, but Alice insisted on going instead. Upon arriving on Bakugan City, she had planned to only stay here for a few days, but stayed to help Runo manage the headquarters, and plus she missed hanging out with her old friends. So she sent her research back to her grandfather's lab and told him that she was going to stay for a bit longer.

Miki made the first move. 'Ability Activate! Fireball Cannon!'

Asenath launched high in the air and shot consecutive fireballs at Abaven. Abaven kept dodging them, but then a large fireball hit Abaven hard and blasted on impact.

'Ouch!' exclaimed Julie. 'Now that's gotta hurt.'

Yoru countered with his own ability. 'Ability activate! Nightmare Shard!'

Abaven's body turned darker and his arm became elongated. A black aura sparked around Abaven's arm and the aura became stronger and stronger. At Yoru's command Abaven ran and aimed his attack for Asenath.

'Wow, talk about powerful! Julie commentated. 'What is Miki going to do now?'

But Miki wasn't going to give up just yet. 'Ability activate! Blaze Sword!'

A trail of fire wrapped itself around Asenath hand. It narrowed out and transformed her hand into a flaming sword, with its flame growing brighter and brighter. At Miki's command Asenath ran and aimed at Abaven. The audience cheered louder and louder. Who was going to win?

As both Abaven and Asenath collided, the two blades clashed together and caused an explosion that covered the whole arena. The crowd began to panic and scream. Julie, Marucho and Gunz tried their best to calm them down.

When the explosion subsided, the whole arena was destroyed and all the Bakugan had disappeared.

* * *

Runo and Alice were currently trying to find some data files on the main computer about the strange occurrences have been happening around Bakugan City. Shun had informed them that a fourth strange occurrence just happened when he was in the forest near the mountains. He had told them that Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum had suddenly disappeared. And then later on, Marucho, Gunz and Julie had told them that all the Bakugan who were at the battle arena had disappeared as well. They couldn't come back to headquarters because they were being held up, trying to answer the crowd's questions.

The first strange occurrence happened before Mira left for vestal. All the Bakugan had just started to randomly attack each other, including their own Bakugan. The second occurrence happen when Alice arrived at Bakugan City. The sky began changing different colours everyday, even at night, until the third strange occurrence. It was a raging storm that continued to go on for days, until it just stopped this morning. And now the fourth occurrence was disappearing Bakugan.

So far, they had no luck finding anything. Runo and Alice had looked at most of the files on the computers and there wasn't much information about how to figure where the strange occurrences were coming from. At first they thought it was from New Vestroia, but a far as the Bakugan were concerned, New Vestroia was fine.

Runo stopped searching. Alice looked over worriedly at Runo.

'Are you okay, Runo?' she asked.

Runo gave Alice a reassuring smile. 'I'm fine, Alice. It's just that this research is getting us absolutely nowhere.'

Alice sighed. 'I know what you mean.'

Runo got up from her seat and started walking towards the exit.

'Where are you going, Runo?'

'I'm going to take a break. You coming, Alice?'

Alice was going to say yes but then an incoming message showed up on the main computer. It was Marucho.

'Hey, Marucho,' said Runo, 'What's going on?'

'Shun reported another strange occurrence is happening at Bakugan Park.'

'Really? What is it?' Asked Alice.

'Shun didn't clarify on what type of occurrence he saw. I suggest that you meet us at the park. Gunz, Julie and I will be there soon.' The message closed.

Runo and Alice looked at each other; they both had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Marucho, Gunz and Julie met up with Shun as they arrived at the park. Alice and Runo arrived there quickly after them. They all looked at Shun expectantly.

'So, what exactly are we dealing with here?' asked Runo. 'Everything seems fine to me.'

'I concur with Runo's statement,' said Marucho, 'There seems to be no strange occurrences or any sort of abnormalities.'

'Yeah!' agreed Gunz, 'What did you bring us here for?'

Alice and Julie nodded in agreement.

Shun started to explain. 'As I was searching for Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum, I passed by a hooded figure on the back on his Bakugan. He looked like he was on his way to Bakugan City. I followed him until I reached Bakugan Park, where he suddenly disappeared.'

'Is that why you told us to come here?' asked Alice.

Shun nodded. 'I've tried looking for him, but he didn't even leave a trace.'

'So, we'll just have to look from him until we find him then,' said Julie.

'I don't think you'll have to do that,' replied Gunz. Gunz stepped back from the five original battle brawlers. Confused, all five of looked at Gunz; an evil smile was plastered on his face.

Shun reacted first. 'Where did you put the real Gunz?'

'Oh, you just realised.' Said the fake Gunz. 'It's a shame, I thought you were smarter than that battle brawlers.'

Marucho clenched his fist, 'What did you do to him?'

'Nothing really, but he was so easy to destroy.'

'You mean that you…' Started Runo.

'Why yes I did kill him off, how nice of you to notice.'

Alice glared at him. 'You're a monster.'

'Show yourself, you creep!' Shouted Julie.

'Suit yourself then.' The fake Gunz started to transform. His hair dropped down and became shorter and changed from blonde to indigo. His eyes turned black and dark circles formed around his eyes. His was now wearing a long black coat and a dark aura surrounded him.

'Call me, the Master,' he smirked. He then looked at his Bakugan and took out an ability card. 'Kernthan, finish them off for me. Ability activate, Impending Doom.'

The five of them, stood their ground and braced for impact. They weren't going to run away, even if they didn't have any defence. If this person was going to take over the world, like all the other villains they faced, they were going to die trying.

* * *

'Velocity Fang!'

'Blue Whirlwind!'

'Grand Impact!'

'Destruction Meteor Storm!'

'Trident of Doom!'

The attacks of five Bakugan brought the five brawlers to reality. They looked up to see five familiar figures appear on the battlefield, Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, Skyress and Hydranoid. Tears welled up in their eyes, even Shun. Their Bakugan were still there to protect them no matter what.

The Master rolled his eyes and pulled out another ability card. 'This sentimental scene is making me nauseous. Now, let's see you dodge this. Ability activate, Eternal Darkness.'

Soon the field was clouded with dark smoke everywhere. Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, Skyress and Hydranoid grabbed everyone and took refuge behind a large park attraction.

Runo smiled at Tigrerra. 'It nice to see you again, Tig.'

Tigrerra nodded. 'Likewise, Runo, but now's not the time to catch up.'

'She's right. The six ancient Bakugan warriors sent us to defend earth against this villain called the Master,' said Skyruss, 'apparently it looks like we arrived not a moment to soon.'

All the brawlers nodded in agreement.

'But why now?' asked Shun.

'Because this villain had already enslaved New Vestroia,' Gorem replied.

'What!' exclaimed Julie, 'But how?'

'He captured any Bakugan who crossed his path and locked them up.' Said Preyas sadly. 'They took Angelo and Diablo too…'

Marucho looked at Preyas sympathetically. 'I'm sorry, Preyas…'

'What about the other Bakugan,' Alice asked.

Hydranoid sighed. 'All of those who manage to escaped left for Earth, but unknown to them the Bakugan on Earth had already been enslaved.'

'That's right.'

The ten of them turned around to see the Master right behind them.

'I've had enough of this wild goose chase. Now you five Bakugan shall join your friends back in New Vestroia.' The Master was about to pull out an ability card, but then looked up and smirked.

'Well, well, it's looks like another familiar face has come to try and save the day.'

The others looked up and gasped. It was Dan and Drago.

* * *

Dan shouted out a command. 'Ability Activate! Dragon Over Cannon!'

Kernthan easily dodged the attack. The Master laughed. 'Was that all you could think of? Pity. Ability activate, Shadow Chase.'

The attack hit Drago dead centre and sent Dan and him plummeting down.

'NO!' The other shouted.

The Master watched Dan and Drago lie on the ground, helpless.

'And they used to call you number one,' scoffed the Master. 'Now I'm here to take my prize.'

'What!' shouted Dan weakly, 'No, DRAGO!'

The master called out five more attacks. Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, Skyress and Hydranoid all gave it their all to evade the attack, but like with Drago, they were hit dead centre and met their end.

'TIGRERRA!'

'PREYAS!'

'GOREM!'

'SKYRESS!'

'HYDRANOID!'

The various shouts by the five brawlers made the Master scoff. He climbed on Kernthan's back and gave the six brawlers a look of mocking pity. 'I feel sorry for you six really. Sorry that you lost your Bakugan so easily, without giving up a fight. You shouldn't be called the Battle Brawlers at all.' And with that, the Master and his Bakugan disappeared.

The Battle Brawlers looked at each other and then back at the sky, their eyes filled with tears. They had just lost one of the precious things that they treasured. But the thing they treasure was not their Bakugan, but of a bond so close that taken from them by a person they barely knew.

* * *

14 years later

Before going to bed, a little girl peered out of her bedroom window. She looked up in the sky and saw a shooting star. She made a wish. She wished that she could go on an exciting adventure, just like in the stories her daddy told her. Then she went back to sleep.

* * *

**Ugh, the grammar! It's torture! **

**Yeah, the ending is short (and kinda crap) but I couldn't really decide how to end it.**

**GAH! I'm going to let my frustration off on something.**

**Constructive Criticism is welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Or be put out by a Aquos Bakugan,**** 'cause I'm just that weird.**

**Next generation kids will be introduced in the next chapters. The pairings shall be kept discreet...but feel free to guess...****  
**

**Anyway, matta ne :3 **


	2. Chapter 1-Findings

**Second chapter, Yay! *waves flag around***

**(Okay, if this chapter doesn't load for the fifth**** time, I am seriously pissed!)**

**Anyway, for those of you who don't know, visitors can now review this. Not saying you have to, just saying you can. So go realise your inner critic and criticise as much as you want. (Although no swearing, there are other words you can use that are just as effective.)**

**Anyway, sorry for my lack of character description, my describing skills don't come naturally to me when I'm writing the plot. So now I shall describe them to you. I'm probably going to fail this though.**

**Okay, characters from last chapter.**

**Yoru Wakahisa: He has short, straight, dark magenta hair, a long fringe and two antennas. (For those of you who don't know, an antenna is a strand of hair that sticks up. Most of the time it looks like an antennae, hence its name.) He has sharp blue eyes and pale skin. He wears a long sleeved black jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He comes off as a cold charter and is feared for his ruthlessness in battle. Not many people know about him, except for the fact that he's been brawling since he was a little kid.**

**Darkus Abaven: A humanoid-like Bakugan, that has the armour of a knight (no, he does not look like Mag Mel), but his legs are built like horse. His main colour scheme is dark purple, indigo and black. He's very loyal to Yoru.**

**Miki Ishikawa: She has shoulder-length, dark grey hair and a long fringe. The sides on her hair are decorated with red and white flowers. She has round ice blue eyes and peach skin. She wears a red crop top, skinny jeans, long striped arm bands and ballet flats. During a battle she's very determined and likes to try her hardest. She loves Bakugan and has been brawling for a long time.**

**Pyrus Asenath: Also a humanoid-like Bakugan. She has long maroon hair and a muscular build. Her attire is similar to a Viking. Her main colour scheme is red, maroon and orange. Depending on which ability, her hands can change into weapons.**

**The Master: He has short, straight indigo hair, black eyes and pale skin. He's s usually wearing a black cloak (covers most of his body) and black pants. He has a sardonic and unusually calm personality.**

**Darkus Kernthan: A faun-like Bakugan. His has a thin but well-built body and his face is narrow and thin. His dark purple hair is long and disheveled. His eyes are fully white. His skin is dark grey and the goat part of him is black. He has wings but they only work when he's with the Master. He was created to only serve the master and doesn't seem to have a mind of his own.**

**...I think that's all of them...and you already know what the canon characters look like, so yeah...I hope I didn't confuse you.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, but I do own the OCs and the plot. Obviously I don't own the plot idea, because I other people have done next generation fics, but I do own this plot line.**

**A/N: To guest, although I agree that too many OCs make a fanfiction a bit tedious, this is a next generation fic. I think you need at least some OCs to make one. And besides the only OCs that will be appearing frequently are the next generation kids (children of the Battle Brawlers). The other OCs are just minor characters, plus the original main characters will be mentioned or appearing in most of the chapters. But your entitled to your own opinion, I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Findings**

New Vestroia. What once was a thriving land was now in chaos and ruin. Its ecosystem was corrupted and its land was now bane and barren. Bakugan no longer roamed free and dead corpses of battle-torn Bakugan were scattered amongst the plains. The sky, no longer a beautiful blue, was now murky shades of indigo and black. Its former glory reduced to rubble.

A young dragonoid-like Bakugan sighed. How was it that such a heaven could be turned into a living hell? She was determined to find out, but she was confined to living in a barricaded cell, along with the rest of the Bakugan. And if that wasn't enough, they were all in ball form and sealed in some sort transparent cage, just to humiliate them even further. She had never tried to escape, but that was because she was told that most those who tried to escape were taken to see the Master, and were never seen again.

But now, she was tried of waiting. In her heart, she longed to see the worlds beyond the New Vestroia dimension. Her mentor had fascinated her with all the stories he had about them when she was younger. She was such a foolish one back then, attacking head on, instead of using her mind. Her mentor once told her that her foolish antics reminded him of someone he once knew.

She decided to take the chance, and besides, she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life like this. She needed to find a way to save New Vestroia. Rocking back and forth several times, she managed to break one wall of the transparent cage. She rolled on to the floor and started jumping her way towards a long hallway, which lead to the main gate.

However, as she found out the hard way, travelling down the hallway was no easy task, especially in ball form. She kept rolling around and bouncing off the wall of the hallways. She bumped into so many things, that it was a wonder she was still in one piece. She was very relieved when she had reached the end of that infernal hallway and was near the gate.

Then she saw the guards. It wouldn't really matter except of the fact that were in their Bakugan form and were capable of doing heavy damage. If she could, she would launch from a high platform and turn into Bakugan herself, but she couldn't, because the Master had put a special charm on them that made them stay in ball form.

Frantically looking around for an exit, she floated up towards the ceiling. A guard saw her and attacked. Think quickly, she dodged the attack, but ended up falling towards the main gate. But instead of banging into the main gate, she felt herself continue to fall.

* * *

It was the last day of the school year for Kurozaki Elementary School. However, one class was still working as if it was any other day of the school year, class 6-2. It was their last day and their teacher, Mrs Sato, still made them work like dogs.

'Just because it's the end of the school year doesn't mean you can slack off,' she had said. 'You're in middle school next year, so don't think it'll be easy as elementary school.'

The class groaned and rolled their eyes at her statement, but continued to work nevertheless. But during the day they got more restless and restless, and even a bit daring. So during the last lesson, Mrs Sato just gave in and told the students to just do whatever they wanted. Of course the students cheered at that.

However, one particular girl in class had fallen asleep during the whole commotion. Her friends tired to nudge her awake but had no luck. They let her sleep, thinking that she was just lazy, because it was the end of the day, and let her sleep. Little did they know that in her dream, she was seeing through the eyes of someone else. She saw what they saw and feel the pain they felt. The girl was slightly overwhelmed; she had never experienced this before.

A minute later the girl was jerking in her sleep. One of her friends gently nudged her awake. The girl eyes jerked open and then she let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell to the ground in a heap, clutching her in pain.

Mrs Sato ordered the other students to get out of the classroom. Confused, the other students went out the classroom, curious about what just happened. Mrs Sato gently approached the girl and tired to calm her down, but the girl just kept hyperventilating. When the last school bell rang, the girl finally passed out.

'Will she be okay?' said a voice worriedly. 'Oh, why does this always happen to her? She never did anything wrong!'

'Don't worry Kasumi, I'm sure she'll be okay,' answer another voice. 'I just want to injure the bastard who did this to her…'

'Sumire!'

The girl groggily opened her eyes to the sound of her friends' voices. 'Kasumi? Sumire?'

'Lia!' Kasumi went to hug her. Lia felt squashed by Kasumi's hug.

Sumire sighed and shook her head. 'Kasumi, you're squashing her.'

Kasumi let go of Lia embarrassed and apologised. 'I'm sorry, but I was just so worried about you, Lia. You passed out during class.'

Sumire nodded and gave Lia a concerned look. 'What happened to you back there? You looked like you were in pain.'

Lia avoided her friends' concerned looks and just looked at the floor. 'I don't know, I think I just got a headache or something.' She then rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. 'You know me, I'm always like that.'

Sumire and Kasumi nodded sympathetically. Although they could never understand why these things always happened to her, they decided it was best to leave it at that.

Sumire looked at the time. 'It getting late, should we head out?'

'Are you sure?' Asked Kazumi. 'I think Lia still needs some rest.'

Lia stood up and made a fist. 'Don't worry guys, I'm pumped and ready to go!'

Kasumi and Sumire looked at each other and sweatdropped. Only Lia could wake up feeling motivated after passing out.

Lia started heading out the door ahead of them. 'Hurry up guys, the sooner we get out of here the better!'

Kasumi and Sumire smiled a knowing smile at each other, and followed a very enthusiastic friend out.

* * *

Runo sighed and wiped her brow when she finished wiping the tables. Although, today wasn't especially busy, she still thought it would be nice to clean up a bit. After all, her parents did tell her to take good care of the place. And plus the restaurant was pretty busy during the school holidays.

Runo took over the restaurant five years ago. Several years back from then, Runo got a job out of town and moved out. After that, business became slower than ever, and they restaurant very rarely had any customers. After her parents realised that business was never going to pick up, they decide to retire and hand over the restaurant to Runo, hoping that she'd liven up the place. She wasn't very enthusiastic about it at first, but soon grew to the idea.

Runo then went into the kitchen and just stared at the sink. She sighed heavily at the pile of dirty dishes waiting in sink. Then she went inside the house and looked in a bedroom. Runo tsked and shook her head. Looks like she had to remind a certain _somebody_ about their chores.

The doorbell rang; Runo went to answer it. Speak of the devil.

'Hey mom,' said Lia as she dumped her school bag on a random table. 'Sorry I'm late, Kasumi wanted to take some photos.'

Lia took off her shoes and socks and made a beeline for the fridge, and searched for something to eat. Runo raised an eyebrow at her daughter's actions, where did she get her sloppiness from? She just sighed and went to pick up Lia's things and placed them inside the actual house.

When Lia came out from the kitchen, she saw her mom with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. Uh oh, what did she do wrong this time?

'Dahlia?'

Yep, she did do something to piss her off, her mom never called her Dahlia unless she was being strict with her. 'Yeah mom?'

'Did you do your chores last night?'

'Yeah…' Lia looked down at the floor and played with her fingers. She didn't really do her chores. She was hoping her mom didn't find out but…

'Then why is your room still messy and the dishes still dirty?'

'Umm…I forgot?'

Runo glared at her. 'OH, SO YOU FORGOT? WELL DID YOU FORGET THAT THE LAST TIME YOU GAVE ME THE SAME EXCUSE?'

Lia cringed at her mom's tone and facial expressions. Her mom was pretty scary when she was angry. And if this was only for her chores, she hated to imagine what it'll be like if it was for something more extreme.

Runo groaned and shook her head at Lia. She dropped the angry tone and sighed. 'Dahlia Kuso, what am I going to do with you?'

Lia just continued looking down. Runo sighed again and let her be. She went back to the kitchen to finish off what her daughter never started.

* * *

Lia just sat there awkwardly. She thought over what her mom just said. It was kind of true in a way, what was she going to do with her? Most of her grades were below average, but that's because she was never bothered to do school work. And although she was cheerful and enthusiastic, she wasn't really motived by anything. Maybe she should join a club in middle school…

Lia stood up and pushed her thoughts back. She'll think about later, right now she just wanted to kick back and not to think about school. School was over now and the holidays have started. Which reminded her, Sumire said that she would message her later in the afternoon. She entered her room and went to check her computer; looks like Sumire hadn't logged on yet. Lia decided to surf the Internet while she was waiting.

Then she felt something brush her hand; it looked like a red marble. Lia picked it up and fingered the marble. She didn't remember having a red marble in her room; she didn't even play marbles. Maybe her mom picked it up from the floor and thought it was hers. Lia started playing around with it and rolled it from one side of her table to the other. Then suddenly the marble jumped up.

'Stop that human! I am not a toy!' It said, then it revert it back into a marble.

Lia was slightly taken aback; did the marble just speak? She never expected that it would talk. Lia poked at the marble, wanting to see it talk again. She kept poking it again and again, trying to see if she could make it talk.

'Stop it, human!' It, or rather, she, since the voice sounded feminine, said, clearly annoyed.

'So, you can talk?'

The marble froze, human weren't supposed to be able to hear her. She was going to stay silent but then the curiosity got the better of her. 'Wait, you can hear me?'

'Well yeah,' Lia replied shrugging her shoulders. She didn't she what was the point of this. 'So who or what exactly are you?'

The marble faced away from the human and became deep in thought. Even if the human could hear her, she didn't seem very trustworthy. She couldn't just pick anyone; she needed to find someone worthy to help her save the New Vestroia dimension. Lia just watched her, confused.

'I must find someone quickly,' she mumbled to herself. 'The Bakugan won't last much longer under his rule.'

Lia tilted her head in confusion. 'Bakugan?'

The marble froze. She didn't realise that she was thinking out loud. She reverted back into a marble again. 'I have said too much.'

'Oh no, you're not going to get away with that this time.' Lia started poking her again. 'Come on, what's Bakugan?'

At first he marble was stubborn, but after Lia poked her even more, she got annoyed. This human was very persistent. Realising she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, she sighed and gave in. 'All right human, what do you want to know?'

Lia stopped poking and grinned. 'I'll get to that, but first I want to know your name.'

The marble sighed. 'I suppose it would do no harm in telling you. I am Pyrus Kaidanoid. What is yours, human?'

'Dahlia Kuso, but you can just call me Lia.'

'I'd rather call you Dahlia.'

Lia pouted, she hated it when someone called her Dahlia, it sound too formal, plus only her mom was supposed to call her that. Then Lia asked, 'Hey, can I call you Kaida? Since your name is Kaidnoid and all.'

Kaidanoid scoffed. 'Be given a nickname? Don't push your luck hu…I mean, Dahlia.'

Lia decided to change the subject. 'So how did you get here?'

'I'd rather not tell,' replied Kaidanoid bluntly.

Lia sighed, looks like getting around her wasn't going to be that easy. 'Fine then be that way. But still, what exactly is Bakugan? It sounds like a game.'

Kaidanoid flared up. 'It is not a game! _We_ Bakugan are living creatures who reside in an alternate dimension called New Vestroia!'

'New Vestroia?'

Kaidonoid scolded herself. Curse her temper! If her mentor were here he would not be impressed. Lia just sat there waiting for answer.

'I shall not be explaining that to you.' And with that she went back into ball form.

'Well excuse me if I don't know anything,' Lia shot back sarcastically.

Lia flopped down on her bed and turned sideways to face away from Kaidanoid. She gave up, what was her problem? She didn't do anything to her, so why was Kaida acting like she hated her? Lia sighed, maybe just she wasn't used to humans. She didn't seem like the friendly type anyway.

Lia computer started to beep furiously. Lia lazily dragged herself to her computer and logged on; it was from Sumire. After all the commotion, Lia had forgotten about her message. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'At least it'll get my mind of what just happened.'

* * *

Later, in the middle of the night, Kaidanoid popped out from her ball form. She thought about what happened to her today. She broke out of her cell, fell through a dimension portal and woke up in an unfamiliar place. Then she met a human girl, called Dahlia Kuso, who seemed very persistent and frustrating to work with. This made her wonder; were all humans like this?

Kaidanoid watched Lia's sleeping figure. Even though she found her difficult, for some reason, she felt some sort of connection with her, something she could not explain. She remembered her mentor telling her that all Bakugan shared a special bond with their partner. At that time, she didn't exactly know what he was talking about. But perhaps, she might be able to find out about it if she continued to stay in the human world. And who knows, maybe the people who were worthy of saving New Vestroia were here as well.

* * *

**Hehe, I can't resist but put Dan and Runo's kid(s) first. I mean, come on, it's tempting...**

**Oh well it's probably just me. I put the pairing Dan and Runo because they were a couple in season 1 and season 2, and plus, they are so cute together. And I love bickering couples, it makes romance more fun ^_^**

**Okay I suppose I should tell what they look like.**

**In order of Appearance:**

**Pyrus Kaidanoid: Lia nicknames her Kaida, just to annoy her. She is a dragonoid-like Bakugan, but she has a smaller and slimmer build. Her horn and accents are silver and her belly scales are dark pink. Her main as scales are red and her sharp eyes are light purple. She has a courageous and fierce nature, as well as a serious and distrustful one. Her temper is her weak point.**

**Mrs Satō: She's very strict and likes her students to be punctual to class and hardworking. However, she's kind enough to let them do their own thing, just as long they do their best. She has shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She always wears practical work clothes.**

**Dahlia 'Lia' Kuso: Dan and Runo's free spirited daughter. She's displays a lack of concerned when it comes to everyday life and is usually cheerful. She's also impulsive and headstrong and, at most times, very stubborn. Her dark brown hair is very long (she hates cutting her hair) and is usually tied up two ponytails with red ribbons. She has big, round maroon eyes and tan skin. He style is simple and casual.**

**Kasumi Itsuki: Lia's friend from school. She's very friendly, likes to talk a lot and often worries too much. She acts like a mother figure to her friends. She has long dark green hair, big amber eyes and skin. She also has a cat-like smile. She wears a lot of beach style clothing.**

**Sumire Tachibana: Lia's friend from school. Unlike Kasumi, she's usually calm and reversed and has many guilty pleasures. She has a bad reputation at school but she's good to have as a friend. She has dark grey hair, sharp dark blue eyes and milky skin. She likes to wear long loose clothing or clothes with flowery patterns.**

**I think that's all. Anyway, I hope you don't find these descriptions confusing as well.**

**Okage de, mina! Matta ne :3**


	3. Chapter 2-Realization

**Kon'nichi wa!**

**Heh, heh, I haven't updated for a while, and I'm bored, so I might as well. I've been preoccupied doing other stuff...and schoolwork...**

**Anyway, I was meaning to say this in the last chapters, please read and review, especially if you liked it. Constructive criticism will be used to try to improve my writing. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Marshmallows for all! (Although, I'm not sure how to send them...I'll try my best!)**

**To Switch-on-97, Breezyfeather, JazzGirl123 (Jazzy-sensei!), dawnheart98, spyrodamon and black5trainer, you can have some cookies! And dango (" ) (") ( ") ('') (" ) ('')**

**Okay, I don't really have anything more to say right now,**** so here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, but I do own the OCs and plot, (not the plot idea, because I'm not the first one to do a next generation fic).**

**A/N: Note to self, copy and paste disclaimers on each chapter, getting too lazy to type them out again...**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Realization**

Kernthan entered the Master's domain and slowly made it to the centre room, to where the Master was sitting. The Master looked up from his throne.

'Well?' He asked expectantly. The Master drummed his fingers on the arm on the throne, 'Anything useful to report?'

Kernthan bowed down to him and presented him with a scroll. The Master unrolled it. The scroll was filled with illegible script. He sighed and read down the scroll. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

'Good for nothing researcher…' the Master mumbled to himself. The information he sent to he was useless; just like all the other information he gave him. He had to remember to punish him later.

The Master scrolled down some more and found something of interest. It was Kaidanoid's character card. Well, well, the researcher did do something right, but he was still getting punishment for his lazy work.

The Master took the card and discarded the rest of the scroll over his shoulder, carelessly. Kernthan's thin face gave him a look of curiosity and puzzlement. The Master just smiled at him.

'Don't worry Kernthan. The scroll was not of use to me.' The Master reassured him. He waved the back of his hand at Kernthan. 'You may now leave.'

Kernthan nodded and left. The Master took a proper look at Kaidanoid's character card. High-level attack, standard G power, attribute Pyrus, it was all pretty ordinary for a dragonoid-type Bakugan. Perhaps that idiot of a researcher misinterpreted his message again. The Master checked the card. Nope, it was the right card.

The Master fingered the card. If she was so ordinary, then why was she able to activate to dimension portal? Usually any other Bakugan, other than Kernthan, would hit the wall and be punished. But then again, the Bakugan were so scared of him that most of them didn't dare try to escape. It was a shame though; he loved hearing the screams of pain and agony.

The Master placed the card down. He wanted answers and looking at this card was certainly not going to help him. He called Kernthan back and asked him to fetch Kaidanoid's mentor. After all, he did teach her everything she knew. If there were something unusual about her, he would surely know about it.

* * *

Runo lay awake on her bed. She just couldn't sleep. The thoughts in her mind kept bothering her. She looked over the photographs on her dresser and on the bedside table. A wave of nostalgia hit her.

Runo felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away in stubbornness. Since when was she so sentimental? She brought her arm to her forehead and sighed. She was probably tired. Maybe the stress was just finally getting to her.

She then heard a scream. It was coming for Lia's room. Runo got up and quickly ran towards her daughter's room.

* * *

Lia woke up with a start. She brought her hand up to her chest and breathed in and out heavily. She sighed; it was just a nightmare. She felt a hand stroke her cheek. Lia looked up; it was her mom. She had a worried look on her face.

'You okay?' she asked. 'I heard you scream.'

Lia ignored her mom's gaze and pretended to be interested in her bed sheets. She let her fringe cover her eyes. 'It was just a nightmare, Mom. Sorry if I woke you up.'

Runo pulled her fringe to the side and gently pulled her daughter into a hug and started caressing her hair. She still wasn't convinced, 'you sure?'

Lia nodded. She pulled away from her mom and grinned. 'No worries Mom!' She stood up on her bed to prove her point. 'See, I'm fine.'

Runo just shook her head in both disbelief and amusement. Yep, she took after her father all right. She sat Lia back down again and pulled her into a tight hug and started teasing her. Lia giggled and struggled against her mom's grip.

'Hey mom, let me go!' she said between laughs.

Runo laughed and let go. She got up from the side of her daughter's bed and headed out the door. 'Just take it easy today, okay?'

Lia nodded. Runo gently closed the door and left her daughter be by herself.

'Who is she?'

Lia jumped. She turned around to see Kaidanoid awake. Lia sighed in relief.

She gave Kaidanoid an annoyed look. 'Geez, don't scare me like that.'

'Who is she?' Kaidanoid asked again, completing ignoring what Lia had said.

Lia sighed. 'That's just my mom.'

'You two seem very close.'

'Of course we're close! She's my mom, after all.'

'You do not make any sense at all.'

Kaidanoid grabbed Lia sleeve and pulled her towards the bedroom door.

Lia pulled back her sleeve and looked at Kaidanoid weirdly. 'Why did you just pull me?'

'You and I have some training we need to attend to.' Kaidanoid then grabbed Lia's sleeve again.

Lia pulled back her arm before Kaidanoid could grab her sleeve again. 'Training?'

'Yes, training,' replied Kaidanoid. 'Now are you going to walk there on your own, or do you want me to drag you there?'

Lia sighed heavily and told Kaidanoid to wait until she got changed. There was no way she was going to go outside wearing her pyjamas.

* * *

'What is taking her so long?' said Kaidanoid impatiently. Lia had told her to wait outside Lia's room, but she was certainly was taking her sweet time. Surely it couldn't that long for humans to change.

Kaidanoid entered Lia's room, to see if had finished, but she wasn't there. Kaidanoid became confused and frustrated. Where was she? Didn't she say she was changing here?

Then Kaidanoid heard a sound coming from down the corridor. She went to see what it was. Apparently it was coming from another room. She went inside, but as she did, she was hit by a face full of hot water.

'ARGH! The water, it burns!'

Kaidanoid started to panic and jump around to try to cool off. Then the water suddenly stopped. Lia came out with a towel wrapped around her.

Kaidanoid felt irritated. 'Were you trying to obliterate me?!'

'I think you just came in at the wrong moment.'

'Then what was that?!'

'It's just the water tap.' Lia turned the water faucet on and off to show Kaidanoid how it worked.

Kaidanoid wasn't impressed. Lia tried to help by wrapping her in a hand towel. Kaidanoid rejected it and just shook the water off.

'Have you finishing 'changing' yet?' asked Kaidanoid.

Lia grabbed her clothes and started putting them on. 'Yeah, yeah, I will in just a sec…'

Kaidanoid sighed as she watched Lia struggling to put her clothes on quickly. At the rate she was going, they were probably never going to get time for training. She felt that her patience was wearing thin. She grabbed a piece of Lia's clothing and threw it at her. Lia caught it.

'What's your problem?' Lia asked, annoyed. 'If training's that important to you than why don't you go do it by yourself? What do you need me for?'

Kaidanoid sighed. She felt very tempted to leave by herself. Unfortunately, after finding out the hard way, she couldn't transform into her Bakugan form by herself, and she couldn't really train in ball form. And since Lia just happened to be the only person that could see or hear her, she reluctantly decided to let her be her training partner.

'I will explain everything later, now will you hurry up!' She responded. Not that she was going to go in specific detail, Dahlia still deemed to her as untrustworthy.

'Alright, alright! Geez...,' Lia grabbed her red ribbons and tied her hair into high ponytails. She put on her dad's goggles on her head and fixed them into place. 'There, now you don't have to-whoa!'

Upon seeing that Lia was done, Kaidanoid shoved Lia out the door, making her fall flat on her face. Lia got up and glared at Kaidanoid. Kaidanoid ignored her glare and pulled one of her ponytails.

'OWW!' Lia grabbed back her ponytail. 'Hey that hurts! If you want to pull me there, then don't pull the ponytails.'

Kaidanoid went to pull her by the goggles. Lia put her hands over her head protectively. 'Or the goggles'

Kaidanoid went to pull a piece of her clothing. Lia waved her arms around to stop Kaidanoid from pulling anything. 'Okay, just don't pull me at all.'

'Well then, be quick! You are taking too long.' Kaidanoid was about set off but then stopped as she remembered she didn't know where the exit was.

Lia giggled and beckoned for Kaidanoid to sit on her shoulder. 'Come on, I'll show you the way out. It's better than you pulling me anyway.'

Kaidanoid tentatively let her lead the way, but refused to sit on her shoulder. Oh, well, at least she wasn't ignoring her like before.

As usual, Lia passed the restaurant as she was going towards the exit. She noticed that her Mom wasn't there. That was strange; usually she was always cleaning the place up. It was probably for the best; there were times when Lia thought that Mom worked too hard and stressed out too much.

When they were outside, Lia hopped on her bike and asked, 'So, where are we going?'

'The park,' Kaidanoid replied, 'From what I've seen, it seems like the only place proper enough.'

'Alright then, hold on tight!' Lia gripped the handle bars and started pedaling fast.

At that moment her Mom appeared. She called out something to her, but Lia couldn't hear it, she had already sped off.

Runo sighed. Didn't that girl ever listen to what she said? She just hoped that she wouldn't do anything drastic, especially after what happen this morning.

* * *

Lia felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins as her pedaled faster. She had been riding a bike for as long as she could remember and loved everything about it. She liked the rush of air that she felt when she went fast and the thrill of riding down a steep hill. She also loved doing tricks and riding it to everywhere she went. But most of all, she liked the fact that her dad thought her how to ride a bike in the first place.

However, Kaidanoid thought differently. She was still uneasy from her previous experience and decided that this was just as bad, if not worse, than the hot water incident. Luckily Lia said that they had almost reached the park. Kaidanoid jumped off the bike as soon as Lia pulled over.

'Next time, remind me to travel here on a different mode of transport,' she stated.

'Well, you're going to have to get used to it.' Lia tied her bike to a bike rack. 'I ride my bike everywhere.'

'Why would I need to know that?' questioned Kaidanoid.

'Oh,' said Lia, trying to mask her disappointment. 'I just thought…'

'Thought what, Dahlia? You surely didn't think that I was planning to stay with you permanently? I only brought you along today, because there wasn't anyone else to ask.'

Lia looked away from Kaidanoid, feeling slightly hurt. For some reason, she felt a pang of sadness in her heart, as if she wanted Kaidanoid to stay. She couldn't explain it, but she felt some sort of bond between her and Kaidanoid, a bond of friendship. Lia wondered if Kaidanoid felt it too, but apparently, from what she was hearing, she was not.

Lia decided to change the subject. This matter was getting way too sensitive to talk about. 'So, what type training are we doing?'

'Standard training, I suppose.' Kaidanoid replied as if they never had the previous conversation. 'But first I need to get into my original form.'

'Can't you just train in this form?' asked Lia.

Kaidanoid shook her head. 'When out in the battlefield, a Bakugan must be in their original form to be able to use their abilities.'

'But we're not in a battle field.'

'Oh, we will be soon.'

'Huh?' Lia looked at Kaidanoid weirdly, did she just say that?

Kaidanoid felt confused. 'Why are you staring at me like that? I did not say anything.'

'Then who did?' Lia turned around, where did that voice come from?

'Up here!'

Lia and Kaidanoid looked up. The voice came from a stocky boy with dark brown hair with blonde highlights with his fringe gelled to the side and dark brown eyes. For some reason, Lia got the feeling that the boy was a bit of a jerk.

'Who are you?'

"The name's Tadao. He threw down a card at Lia. 'Here, catch!'

Lia fumbled with the falling card. She eventually caught it. Hisao laughed. Lia felt a bit insulted, what made this guy greater than her?

'Looks like you're a newbie.' Tadao held out the same type of card he gave Lia. 'Alright then, just follow my lead. Field open!'

Reluctantly, Lia held out the card and did the same. 'Field open!'

Lia felt a rush of air blow past her and then felt the world around her start to slow down. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was going to happen next.

Then everything stopped. Lia open her eyes, wondering what just happened. Then her mind just got blown away.

'Whoa…' Lia exhaled as she had looked around the place.

Instead of the empty dark space she was expecting, she saw many different colours being bended and mixed together. She looked down at the ground and jumped back. It looked like standing on a black hole. She tapped at the ground to see if she would fall to the floor. Lia blinked twice and rubbed her eyes. Was this place for real?

'This place is incredible!' Lia heard Kaidanoid say.

Lia looked at Kaidanoid, confused. 'I thought you've been in one of these before?'

Kaidanoid shook her head. 'Not in this type of battlefield. Only the high-level Bakugan deemed worthy by the Master could enter this type of field.'

Lia cocked her head in puzzlement, 'The Master?'

Kaidanoid sighed. 'Yet another thing I should explain to you.'

Tadao cleared his throat. Lia and Kaidanoid looked over at him. He had his arms crossed and had an irritated look on his face.

'Are we going to battle or just look around at the scenery?'

'Sure! But how do we start?'

He sighed and held up the same card he used to open the field with. 'See this card here? Throw it out on the battlefield like this. Gate card set!'

Lia copied him. 'Okay…gate card set!'

Both cards were thrown out on the field. Upon touching the ground, the cards grew large.

'Now what?'

Tadao grabbed something from his pocket a then held it out.

Lia recognized it instantly. 'Hey, isn't that a Bakugan?'

'Sure is. Now get yours so we can start this thing.'

Lia looked at Kaidanoid then back at Tadao. 'But she's not really-'

'You're giving me excuses,' Tadao cut her off. Then he started to tease her. 'So are you going to battle or are you too chicken?'

Tadao started dancing around and clucking like a chicken, mocking her. At that moment, Lia clenched her fist. She felt the urge to punch this guy in the face. This guy was starting to annoy her like hell.

'Fine then,' she replied. She grabbed Kaidanoid before she could protest. If this guy wanted to battle then she was going to take him

Tadao smirk. 'I knew were up for it. Now throw the Bakugan on to the gate cards, like this.'

But Lia already started ahead she threw Kaidanoid on the field. 'Pyrus Kaidanoid stand!'

A ring of fire swirled around Kaidanoid as she transformed into her Bakugan Form. The flames burst as she broke out of the rapid fire with outstretched wings and her red scales glinting.

'Hey! Did I tell you to start ahead?' Tadao threw out his own Bakugan in frustration. 'Darkus Warius stand!"

A dark shadow shrouded around Warius as he transformed into his Bakugan. He jump out of the shadow and waved his mace around before finally setting it on to the ground. He stood in a fierce stance.

Lia gaped at the Bakugan. She never expected that the Bakugan would be so huge. She looked at Kaidanoid, she sure looked different. She looked more powerful and ferocious. No wonder she wait couldn't get to the park, her Bakugan form was awesome!

'Bakugan brawl!'

A voice interrupted her thoughts. Suddenly, she saw Warius took his mace a charged for Kaidanoid. Kaidanoid leapt up and dodged the attack.

'Hey!' Lia shouted at Tadao.

'Pay attention, airhead! Because from this here on your on your own.' He pulled out another card. Lia noticed it was different from his first card. 'Ability activate!'

Warius became covered fully with dark aura. His spikes on his mace became longer and sharper. And this time, when he charged and aimed his mace at Kaidanoid, he was able to hit the lower half of her body. Kaidanoid faltered slightly, but then hit back him with an attack of her own. The attack hit Warius dead centre. He fell to the ground.

'Alright!' Lia whooped, go Kaidanoid!

Tadao sneered. 'Like that little attack is going to help. Gate card open! Character!'

'Huh?' Lia watched in puzzlement as Warius stood back up again, looking as if he was stronger than before.

'That attack just doubled Warius's G power, making it more powerful than your Kaidanoid.'

Now Lia was even more confused. 'What do you mean by G power?'

Tadao just laughed at her. He pulled out another ability. 'Ability activate!'

Warius hit Kaidanoid full on with his mace at dead centre. Kaidanoid fell to the ground. She tried to get up but Warius's mace kept her pinned to the ground.

Tadao pulled out around ability and commanded for Warius to strike Kaidanoid hard. 'Let's see if you can get out of this.'

Lia felt herself panic and her heart rate go a hundred miles per hour. So what if she didn't know the first thing when it came to battling, it was just a minor detail. She remembered that she still had her gate card in play, so she decided to use it.

'Gate card open!' She called out.

Kaidanoid was surround by a red aura and she pushed back on Warius's attack. The two of them were trying to evade each other from attacking each other.

'Copycat,' Tadao sneered. 'But that's still not enough to help your Bakugan.'

'What do you mean?'

'You don't have any ability cards, do you? Because if you did, you'd be using them by now.'

'And your point is?'

Tadao smirked and pulled out one last ability card. 'You're going to get creamed. Ability activate!'

Warius overpowered Kaidanoid and knocked her down with a hard blow. He continued to batter her with his mace until Kaidanoid was barely able to move.

'You're done for, kid. There's no you can win.'

Lia clenched her fist. She looked at Tadao fiercely. Her face showed a look of determination and passion. 'So what if I don't have any ability cards? So what if your Warius is more powerful than Kaidanoid? Big deal! If you think I'm going to let you win my first battle, you've got another think coming, Tadao!'

A card then suddenly appeared in Lia's hand. Lia held it up in surprise; it was an ability card. She looked over at Kaidanoid who was barely doing anything to evade the enemy's attack.

Lia gripped the card tightly. She hoped this worked. 'Ability activate! Pyros Blitz!'

Kaidanoid began to stand up slowly. She was surround by red aura. She knocked Warius's mace out of his hand. She spread her wings and flew up high. Then her whole body lit on fire. The fire kept growing brighter and brighter until the entire field just became a bright flash. Both Lia and Tadao shielded their eyes from the light.

* * *

Lia opened her eyes. She looked around; they were back at the park now. It looked as if nothing had changed. She looked at the ground and saw that both Bakugan had turn back into ball form.

Tadao picked up both of the Bakugan and went over to Lia. 'Not bad, but next time you won't be so lucky.'

He shoved Kaidanoid and something that looked like a watch in her hand. Then he ran off.

'See you around,' he yelled, '…not!'

Lia stared at him go and sighed. She was right, apparently, Tadao was definitely a jerk. Lia looked down at what was in her hands. She put the watch like thing in her pocket; she could have a proper look at it later. She looked down at Kaidanoid and gently poke her. Kaidanoid stirred awake.

'Ugh,' groaned Kaidanoid groggily. 'That ability sure took a lot out of me.'

Lia grinned at Kaidanoid, glad that she was awake. 'Maybe, but it did make a good ending to the battle.'

Kaidanoid laughed. 'Yes, it was quite an impressive move, was it not?'

Lia smiled. She went over to a nearby bench and sat down. She beckoned for Kaidanoid to join her. Kaidanoid tentatively sat down beside her.

'Hey Kaidanoid?' Lia asked.

'Yes, Dahlia?'

'Can you tell me more about the Bakugan?'

Kaidanoid hesitated. Even though before she had told her that she would tell her everything, she never really thought about it. She stumbled at what to say. 'Well…I wouldn't know when to start, I mean, I've never told a human this so…'

Lia giggled. 'Just start with how you came here. You can tell me the rest some other time.'

Kaidanoid sighed. 'Alright, but it's a long story. But before I tell you, do you swear to keep this to yourself?'

Lia nodded. So Kaidanoid started to tell her. She started with how New Vestroia got invaded by the Master and was now making the lives of Bakugan a misery. She went on to how she wanted to save them and had impulsively tried to escape from her cell. And finally she ended with how she had nearly gotten caught by the Master and got transported to Earth.

When she finished, she noticed Lia staring into space.

'Did my story bore you?' she asked her.

Lia shook her head and smiled. 'Nah, I was just thinking. You sure went to some pretty rough times, didn't you?'

'I, suppose.'

Lia then suddenly stood up. 'I know! Why don't I help you save New Vestroia?'

Kaidanoid became shocked. This girl had no idea of what she just signed herself up for. 'Are you absolutely sure?'

Lia made a fist. 'Of course I'm sure!'

'Suit yourself.' Kaidanoid sighed, but she was slightly amused. Never once in her life she thought she would meet someone like Lia, never. 'You one very interesting character, Dahlia.'

Lia grinned. 'Guess that means we're partners then, right Kaida?'

'Perhaps,' said Kaidanoid vaguely. But on the inside she was smiling. She had a feeling that she and Lia were going to be stuck with each other. But she didn't mind. Although she could see that Lia was not the most reliable person, she was very determined and she certainly had passion. But what made her the happy the most was that she felt a strong bond of friendship with Lia, and she knew that Lia felt it too.

* * *

**Ugh, I fail at writing battle scenes...hopefully it didn't turn out too bad. I hope...****  
**

**Anyway, chara profiles:**

**Runo: (I forgot to introduce her in the last chapter, and yes I know, she's a canon character and is not mine.) Her appearance still remains the same, but she no longer has her signature ponytails. Her hair is let loose to frame her face and cut is to mid back length. She gets stressed a lot these days and works hard on the restaurant to get her mind of things. She often gets annoyed at her daughter, due to Lia taking after Dan, but loves her no matter what. **

**Tadao: A stocky boy dark brown hair, blonde highlights with his fringe gelled to the side and dark brown eyes (just in case you missed the description). He acts all tough and likes to tease people. He's also a bit up himself. Lia thinks he's a jerk. **

**Darkus Warius: An orge-like Bakugan wearing armor with a large mace covered with sharp spikes. He has spiky horns cover its head and shoulders. The armor covers its body and legs. (Not mine, borrowed him from season one.)**

**Piyou, I'm still pissed...so tempted to rewrite it...**

**- *Handcuffs author* No Na-chan pull back! Don't let your fingers control you!****  
**

**You're not supposed to be here!**

**-*shrugs* well someone had to stop you**

**This isn't your chapter!**

**-So?**

**Go back to your own chapter!**

**-Why?**

**Just because!**

**-*Sulks* You're worse than Yuta...**

**I don't care, beat it!**

**-I'm not moving!**

***points left* Hey look shiny thing!**

**-Really? I want to see it! *runs off to find shiny thing***

***Sighs* Piyou, glad that's over...anyway, yeah, review please! **

**Matte ne :3**


End file.
